


Inside the Internet

by aJemOfTime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dnp spoilers, Slight Violence, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aJemOfTime/pseuds/aJemOfTime
Summary: After spotting a whisk on top of his keyboard, Dan finds himself trapped with Phil inside the one place he never wants anyone to see.His computer.*put on hiatus sorry not sure when i’ll get around to finishing it!*





	1. Whisks

_He laughed wickedly, letting the sound vibrate around the room that was covered in binary. The plan was set up perfectly! All that he needed to do was execute it. The gleeful expression on his face made him seem even more psychotic than before. Three souls danced around him, chanting his name unwillingly. He smiled even more._  
_"Come on, my friends. Let us put this plan into action!"_

"Phil, the pizza's here! Can you get it?" Dan yelled to his best friend, already lying in his browsing position.  
"Yep!" Phil called back.  
"Just be careful that you don't fall down the stairs this time!" Dan warned.  
His roommate's laughter was heard throughout the house.  
Dan heard Phil run down the stairs to collect the pizza. After thanking the deliverer, Phil hurried back up the stairs and met Dan in the living room.  
"Here, let me help. That's a lot of stuff you are holding!" Dan said, grabbing the pizza box from his friend so that Phil could safely hold onto the large soft drink bottle and video game he was carrying.  
"Let's play while eating!" Phil suggested.  
Dan agreed. He stood up and took his laptop to his room, before returning to Phil.

They were halfway through the sixth race of Mario Kart when a loud crashing was heard from Dan's bedroom. Dan and Phil both jumped violently.  
"What was that?" Dan asked nervously.  
"I don't know." Phil replied, equally apprehensive.  
A second bang was audible.  
"Okay, something is definitely wrong," Dan concluded. He picked up the now-empty pizza box to use as a weapon. Phil snatched up the half-full soft drink bottle for the same reason.  
The friends snuck out of the lounge, down the existential crisis hallway and to Dan's bedroom. Both held their breath, expecting the mafia to be gleefully brandishing shotguns and wickedly sharp knives.  
No one was there.  
Dan and Phil looked at each other, waiting in anticipation for someone to jump out.  
Nothing happened.  
"Okay, let's go inside," Phil suggested.  
The two friends walked into Dan's bedroom. The floor was covered in clothing, video games and their consoles, camera equipment and other miscellaneous products. Dan and Phil looked around.  
Then, Dan noticed something.  
"My computer wasn't on the ground before. It was on my desk!"  
"That explains the first crash," Phil said.  
Dan carefully picked up his most prized possession. Something was wrapped in a soft cloth on top of the laptop lid.  
"Whatever that is on top must have fallen on it. That explains the second crash," Phil supposed.  
Dan frowned. He had never seen this mysterious package before. The brown-haired YouTuber tentatively unwrapped the material covering the round object.  
Both roommates gasped as the cloth fell away and they saw what was inside.  
It was Dan's worst nightmare.  
It triggered Dan's worst memories.  
It was the most feared object that had ever been invented.  
It was a whisk.

The silence went on for nearly ten minutes. Dan and Phil stared at the horrifying cooking utensil.  
Dan snapped out of his reverie.  
"Why. Is there. A whisk. _On. My. LAPTOP_?!"  
Phil looked bewildered, but also slightly amused.  
"I didn't know that you kept a whisk by your bedside each night, Dan! Do you want to make that video you watched happen in real life?" he teased.  
The look that Dan gave Phil was abhorrently deadly.  
"Not. Funny. I don't know where that... that _thing_ came from, but I certainly have never seen it before! Why did my computer end up on the ground with a freaking _whisk_ on it?"  
Phil had no idea.  
"Let me look at it," he offered Dan. Hesitantly, Phil reached out his hands and touched the offending object.  
Suddenly, Phil cried out in pain. The whisk seemed to be buzzing with electricity, firmly sticking to Phil's hand. The next moment, both Phil and the whisk had disappeared.

Dan was shocked.  
"Phil!"  
Then confused.  
"Phil?"  
Then angry.  
"PHIL?"  
Then scared.  
" _PHIL_?!"  
What had just happened seemed to come to terms with him. Dan stared at the place where Phil had been standing mere moments ago.  
"PHIL? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Obviously, there was no response.  
Cursing in a large variety of tones and accents, Dan began pointlessly searching the house for his best friend. Nothing.

Giving up, Dan dragged himself back to his bedroom, intending to call the police about the matter.  
Then, he saw another whisk on top of his computer.  
Knowing what would probably happen, Dan reached out and grasped the piece of equipment.  
Pain. A sharp, vibrating pain started in his hand, then quickly worked its way to the other parts of Dan's body. He shook fiercely.  
Dan knew nothing else.

"Dan? Dan, wake up!"  
The familiar voice pulled Dan out of oblivion. He opened his eyes and saw the recognisable face of Philip Lester leaning over him. Dan groaned quietly.  
"Are you okay?" Phil asked, worried.  
"Yes," Dan replied. Phil helped him to his feet, supporting him slightly. He looked around. They were standing on some sort of glass platform that seemed to be floating in the middle of a huge, white space. In this space, many words, small, colourful islands, and folders were floating around. Phil looked rather bedraggled and tired, but Dan could bet his YouTube account that he looked like this as well.  
"What happened?" Dan questioned.  
Phil stared uncomfortably at the glass floor.  
"That whisk was some sort of teleportation device. I think it brought us into... into..."  
"Into what?" Dan queried dangerously.  
Phil's eyes twitched nervously.  
"Into your computer."  
Dan's eyes widened. Horrible thoughts started flying through his head. What if he had Google searched something ages ago that he didn't want Phil seeing? What if he had posted something on social media that was private? What if he had downloaded an inappropriate application?  
All of these thoughts bottled themselves up inside Dan's mind, until he physically wanted to rip his hair out of his head.  
"WHAT?!" he bellowed.  
Phil nodded.  
"Sorry. I know how private you are with your laptop."  
_No kidding_ , Dan thought sarcastically. He sighed.  
"Look, it's fine. You didn't do this. That bloody whisk did."  
Phil smiled.  
"What are we going to do, then?" Dan asked.  
"Find a way out," Phil said.  
They began to look around at the words, folders, and islands. The friends noticed a control panel on the glass platform they were standing on. It had the shape and design of a Super Nintendo controller.  
"Maybe that's used to move this platform, like how a steering wheel moves a car," Dan suggested.  
"Probably," agreed Phil.  
Dan and Phil headed to the controller. Phil cautiously pressed the Y button. Instantly, walls and a roof materialised around the glass platform.  
"Protection Mode," a disembodied voice said from a speaker in the platform.  
"What do we need to be protected from?" Phil asked nervously.  
"Let's figure that out when it is necessary," Dan decided, also concerned.  
Phil nodded, before pressing the Y button again, bringing the shields down. He began experimenting with the A, B, and X buttons. Each one did something different: the A button brought microwaved popcorn and blackcurrant juice, the B button let Dan and Phil speak to the interface, and the X button made beds and tables appear for the friends to use. The directional pad gave Dan and Phil full control of the movement of the glass platform that they were on.  
"Should we look around?" Phil asked  
Dan was not very fond of that idea, as he knew that some things on his computer were very personal to him.  
Phil saw Dan's expression. Sympathy was visible in his eyes.  
"I know there is some stuff on this computer that you don't want me to see. I have that on my computer as well. But, in order to somehow get out of here, we need to explore and gain information. As you know your computer better than anyone else, why don't you control where we go so that you feel more safe and respected?"  
Dan was touched by these words. Phil really did know him so well.  
"Okay. That seems better. Thanks, Phil."  
Phil smiled.  
"We'll get out of your computer, Dan. Mark my words.


	2. Google

_His laughter grew as he saw how hopeful the two friends were. They were so kind - too kind. Their kindness would be the death of them both._   
_"Don't worry, Daniel and Philip. I know all the secrets of this computer. You won't be hopeful for much longer, mark my words."_

Dan cautiously walked up to the control panel on the glass platform and pressed the forward button of the control pad. The platform shot forwards, sending Dan and Phil flying backwards. They landed a few metres away from the panel, breathing heavily out of shock.  
"Let's be careful with that," Phil suggested. Dan agreed. He then stood up and headed back to the controller, where he began to move the platform forwards, backwards, left and right. To move up and down, he held on to the Select button and pressed the forwards/up or backwards/down buttons on the D-Pad. After finally getting the hang of it, Dan looked at Phil and asked him what they should do next.  
"Maybe we could Google search how to get out of a computer," Phil suggested.  
"Somehow, I doubt that many people have had this problem, Phil," Dan sighed, "Let's give it a go just in case anyway."  
The two friends looked around for something that looked like the search engine, and they saw the familiar logo on a weird-looking platform. It looked very much like an office, but without a roof or walls.  
"I think that may be what Google looks like inside this computer," Phil stated.  
"Yes. Let's head up to it," Dan decided. Pressing some buttons on the controller, the two friends began their ascent to the Google island.

After about ten minutes, the friends made it to a docking point at the platform for Google. Dan and Phil jumped off their little island and walked up to the desk. A pleasant-looking woman was sitting there, looking through piles of paper and files.  
"Hello. I am Googlea. Welcome to my island."  
Dan and Phil looked at each other, both thinking about how weird the situation was.   
"Hi... Googlea. We were wondering if you could search up something for us?" Phil asked awkwardly.  
Googlea nodded, not saying a word.  
"Could you Google search how to get out of a computer?" Dan queried, pressing the conversation forwards.  
"Of course."  
Googlea sorted through the piles of books that were on top of her desk. Dan and Phil could see millions of drawers that organised these books into sections, such as _Food_ , _Pop Culture_ and _Technology_. Googlea pulled out the hundreds of thousands of books in the _Technology_ with an enormous spatula-like object and began searching through them to find one that seemed accurate.  
Phil looked over at Dan, who was tapping his fingers on the desk restlessly.  
"How long will this take?" Phil asked Googlea.  
"As long as required," was the answer.  
"Of course that's the answer," Dan whispered under his breath, annoyed at the situation. Phil could tell he just wanted to exit his computer.

Dan and Phil were extremely bored. Googlea had spent over two hours sorting through books to find the correct one with information. They were becoming rather wary of the lady.   
Googlea finally picked up a book that seemed appropriate for the subject matter. She opened it dramatically, and began carefully reading it, over-exaggerating the eye movements. Dan and Phil watched her intently.  
"I have found some information," Googlea said as though she was announcing the lottery winners.   
Dan and Phil walked closer to the desk. They listened as Googlea began to read out the text in the book.  
"According to these recent studies, the only way to exit a computer is to destroy the software that brought the person inside the computer in the first place. But, unfortunately for you, this will never happen. You are humans now, but over time, you will turn into part of the data on this computer. And I can speed up that process for you."  
Googlea smiled a wicked smile. Fangs grew from where her teeth used to be, and her eyes turned a malicious shade of red.  
Dan and Phil stared at each other, wondering what to do. This pleasant lady had turned into a monstrous being.  
"I will destroy you. I must please my master," growled the monster. She pulled out one of her fangs to use as a killing weapon. Blood dripped from it in a tantalising manner, one drop after another.  
Dan and Phil were both shaking from fear. This beast was going to attack and kill them if they did nothing to stop it. They both grabbed the nearest object to them - Phil a dusty book and Dan a rickety chair - and got into an awkward fighting stance.   
Googlea laughed wickedly. She threw her fang towards Phil's heart, but he somehow managed to sidestep and avoid the deadly object. Dan walked quickly up to Googlea and stabbed her in the heart with one of the chair's legs. She looked appalled.  
"You will pay for this, Daniel James Howell. You will be punished over and over again, until there is nothing left of you to be punished. My master will be sure of it."  
Dan didn't respond. He thrust the chair leg out of the beast's chest, and Phil kicked her to the ground. Googlea exploded into a pile of ash. The ash blew away, destroying Googlea forever.  
Dan suddenly looked up.  
"Dan?" Phil questioned.  
"Phil, we just destroyed Google," Dan realised. "We just destroyed my search engine!"  
Phil groaned.  
"Dan, I don't think we should be worrying about your search engine right now. We need to leave your computer."  
Dan wasn't listening. He had walked over to the enormous selection of books on the table, and began to search through them. He picked up one that seemed extremely suspicious. Phil strode towards his friend and saw the title of the book Dan was holding. _Search History_.   
"Phil, is there a fire anywhere for me to burn this?" Dan queried.  
"Probably not. We need to go now, Dan. I'm sorry," Phil said.  
"Ugh, fine. I'm taking this book with me though, in case you try to come back and read it."  
Phil sighed, but agreed half-heartedly. He took some pens and paper from the desk, just in case they needed to write anything.  
"Let's head back to our transport platform."

Back on the platform, the two friends sat down on the glass and Phil took out the paper and a pen that he picked up from the Google office.  
"We need to talk about what Googlea said," he decided.  
"Of course," Dan agreed.  
"She said that she would destroy us to please her master."  
"Master? Who is that? Why do they want us dead?" Dan wondered aloud.  
"I have no clue. I suggest we continue thinking about what Googlea said to try and piece together a puzzle," Phil supposed.  
"Yes. We should explore my computer more to see if we can obtain more information on this matter," Dan said.  
"Let's do that," Phil smiled.  
They both looked at each other and lay down next to each other, attempting to sleep away their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember me? Probably not. I was meant to post yesterday but.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope to update soon! Also this is set in Dan and Phil's old London apartment by the way.


End file.
